Misery is My Company
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: They left her, the only people who ever kept her world sane left her. Now with the thoughts of suicide clouding her mind Claire Danvers is saved when an Old Enemy of Morganville comes back from the grave. "You cant kill what is already dead Claire, didnt Myrnin ever teach you that" R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Misery is my Company

They left me, left me in my own shallow mind to face the outside world alone. My friends, my friends that said they would protect me from harm's way ended up putting me there instead. I sat there staring at the clock, the same clock I had been staring at for 3 days now. Wishing, somehow missing this was a horrible nightmare that I would suddenly open my eyes and everything would be fine.

But that was the problem, nothing was fine.

The once lively house was dull and held a bitter field within it and then there was me, the famous Claire Danvers turned into nothing but a lifeless shell. A shell with no smile, no life, no _innocence._ I turned to look at the window where the sun normally shined through and use to bring a smile every time I woke up. But instead my eyes were diverted to a picture of me and _Shane._

The once love of my life that betrayed me with my ex-friends. Amelie had given them a choice after the Draug had been defeated that they were allowed to leave and never come back or stay with me and never leave, they choose to leave. Amelie was just as shocked as I was when they had chosen they would rather leave this horrid dump then stay with me.

I remember crying that night, that week. My soul was hollow just like my mind and body. Frank, Amelie, Myrnin and even Oliver had tried to cheer me up but my life had no meaning to it anymore. What was the point of living if you couldn't live with the people you love; spend it with the people you love. Life was not worth living without people to share it with you.

That's how I got to where I was now, sitting on the couch looking at the clock holding a gun between my hands. Watching as the minutes tick by ever so slowly. I took a deep breath when the clock finally said 12 and placed the gun firmly within my mouth, letting silent tears run down my face as I squeezed the trigger.

Then the strangest thing happened

I heard the bang but felt no pain. I finally got the courage to open my eyes seeing a clocked man in front of me holding the gun within his grasp. "Ah sweet little Claire, it's been awhile I missed you" the man's voice sounded familiar but his face did not match his voice. The voice sounded like a middle aged man where his appearance looked barley 21 "Who are you" I asked, the man smile somehow got wider as his eyes bored mine.

"You have forgotten me so quickly Claire, I'm hurt" the man said placing his hand upon his heart in mockery. Claire was not in the right stage of mind right now and mockery was not making things any better. "Just tell me who the fuck you are, or get out of my house" Claire said sternly with only caused the man to laugh even more.

"Oh Claire let me give you a hint. I really didn't like it when Myrnin destroyed my body with whatever blasting machine he incinerated me with. But he failed in killing my soul, no thanks to the book I had remembered a way to separate my soul from my body so when Myrnin incinerated me he didn't actually kill me. So I found a new and younger body to be my host" Claire was frozen, she couldn't believe he was back there was no way that couldn't be possible, she watched him turn to ash. "You can't be that's not possible" she said shaking on the couch fearing of what the man was going to do with her "Oh Claire but it is, So how has my lovely daughter been after she defeated Magnus" but it was true no matter how much she wanted to deny it, it was true.

Bishop was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Misery is My Company

Chapter 2

Unnaturally Strange

_Living in the limelight little did I know_

_I was dying in the shadows and the mirror was my soul_

_It was all I ever wanted, everything I dreamed_

_But the dream became my nightmare and no-one could hear me scream_

_With these six-strings, I make a noose_

_To take my life, it's time to choose_

_The headlines read of my suicide, of my suicide_

_Oh sweet silence, where is the sting_

_I am no idol, no crimson king_

_I'm the imposter, the world has seen_

_My father was the idol, it was never me_

"what do you want" I asked my voice scratchy and uncharacteristic for myself. He seemed to looked at me with this sense of determination "that is simple Claire, I'm looking for a second in charge to finally take my place as the ruler of all vampires. Even the ruler of the world and I want you to help me" I laughed but it was bitter and cruel like the man standing before I had turned sinister. "And what makes you think I would help you"

I asked looking up at him through my messy hair and dried up eyes, but still his smirk never left his face. "I will give you 24 hours to think of my proposal then I will be back for an answer and I suggest you choose wisely young one for the wrong decision will get you killed" and as quickly as he came he was gone, like he was never here just gone.

I sat there wallowing in my thoughts and misery until the irritating ring of my phone went off. I walked over picking it up to see Amelie's name come up.

"Claire I am here calling to inform you that you have been replaced as Myrnin's assistant, I am very sorry for this news but my protection no longer applies to you goodbye" and with that see hung up.

I just stood there looking like a living statue. How many times had I saved Morganville, how many times had I saved Amelie and the people that lived in this depressing place drowning in their sins. And now she was letting me go like I meant nothing, felt nothing.

Myrnin the man I thought cared about me ended up replacing me just like what he did to Ada. I couldn't really blame Oliver, we never got along anyway. Maybe I should of turned into a vampire, maybe I should of stayed dead maybe things would have been better.

The glasshouse would have been full of joy and fun instead of misery and hurt and most people would still be alive. With those thoughts I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder, Bishop. "Have you thought about it child" he asked taking in my dry tear tracks "Yes I will help you on one condition" he raised an eyebrow "you turn me" now his face turned into pure shock "what brought this on child, yesterday you were dead set on defining me"

I took a deep breath as I mentioned Bishop to sit "I am no longer Myrnin as I was informed by Amelie I have been replaced and no longer given protection, I want those fucking bastards to pay and I don't care how long it takes I will do anything" I shouted feeling suddenly determined to end Morganville and the world, why should I be miserable while others are happy. No that won't do and if I have to rip the bitches head to prove it I will.

Bishop was happy with my antics for he was standing in front of me in seconds "Expose your neck child so I can get this over with" I smiled moving my hair out of the way and that's all it took before bishop was latched onto my neck sucking me dry.

_Then the lights were gone and only darkness remained._


	3. Chapter 3

Misery is My Company

Chapter 3: Paradise Road and Vampiric Insanity

…Eve's POV…

Freedom …..

All I could see around me was freedom, finally free from the hell hole I was born in. Passing that invisible line felt so good, I wish I could pass it a hundred times more. The fresh air and sunlight felt new and untainted. When Amelie offered us a choice to stay or leave, I chose to leave without a thought of hesitation. I knew that sounds wrong since I have been Claire's friend since the first week she got to Morganville, but she needs to know that this opportunity only comes once in a life time. The opportunity to leave Morganville and to never come back, Never…

I turned to see my beloved boyfriend beside me; his hair looked beautiful in the dull light that filled through the tinted windows. His smiled was contagious, and made me feel like a giddy teenage girl all over again. Behind us in the back seat was Shane, Claire's ex-boyfriend. I had asked why he had chosen to leave and his response was so simple it kind of hurt me to think about it. He said that his love for Claire had faded and they were only getting distant between them, that he couldn't keep thinking of her being with him, with Myrnin. That's all he said before he became antisocial, I tried to tell him that Claire only saw him as a boss but he never listened, he never listened to anyone but Claire.

I could see the outer city border to New York are new home, I had always wanted to live here even since I was a little girl. Anyone and everyone could be someone here and the thought of that made me smile on the inside. Michael could become famous and a gorgeous rock star with me and Shane behind him with support. I could feel the car slowing down as Shane got out filling the car once again. These vampire cars were great against the sun but not very ecofriendly with the fuel prices. Michael turned up the radio again listening to all the bands that were band to Morganville residence for the use of vampires in the lyrics. The current song was one of my very favourite all time song, if I was your Vampire by Marilyn Manson. Listening to the lyrics gave me a proud feeling inside knowing I could listen to something that all the other Morganville natives could not, I could broaden my mind to such things they would never experience. But then the strange sense of guilt came up into my system, we had left are best friend alone in Morganville. We had left Claire in Morganville with the bloodsucking leeches, ones that were out to get Claire and some who just wanted to turn her. We had left her an 18 year old girl defenceless in a town full of lies and deceit. I knew that when Claire's usefulness ran its course that Amelie would send her away, which was the only reason she kept Claire close to her, because Claire was the only one who could pull apart all the machines other than Myrnin, and that made her unpredictable especially in such a weak state in mind. Even knowing that we still left her, we were the worst friends on this planet. But the decision was already made, we can't turn back on it now, even if it could save a friend.

…Claire's POV…

Waking up felt stranger then I would have ever expected it to. My throat felt like it was on fire, like someone had just poured lava down my throat and laughed manically as they did so. My body felt motionless and numb with pain, as if someone had impaled me into the floor. Opening my eyes I could only gasp at how bright the light was. I had to blink a few times just to make sure I wasn't blind. But the tenth time I blinked everything got so much more clear and visible, I could hear a laugh from behind me so loud and bitter. All the events that happened moments ago came back to me in pieces, all combining to show the full picture. Amelie had left me like the rest of them and even Myrnin had done the same and he didn't even have the guts to tell me to my face. My mind felt like it was being pulled apart by so many different emotions. There greediness fighting over what little sanity I had left.

Slowly my body began to move with my mind, first sitting then standing before the new Bishop. His face was so young, and so different to the one I had remembered. I never thought my greatest ally would be the man that had once wanted to tear me apart. My only stone that stood still in the murky waters was a man I had been ordered to destroy. It really showed you how quickly your life could spin out of control; it showed you that nothing in life is ever stable everything can always change.

I tried to open my mouth to talk, to say something. But nothing but a cracking noise came out. He seemed to understand for he soon disappeared like lightning to the earth, there one minute the next gone. He soon reappeared with a red bag in his hand that was stretched out towards me. I knew once I saw the substance move that it was blood, something I had sworn never to drink in my life. Times have surly changed since then. Bishop cut the top corner off for me before giving it over. He started to say something but everything turned into white noise as my gaze fixated upon the substance in my hand. I raised it to my lips with care, making sure not one drop left my lips. I sucked with the force of a hurricane, taking up all the nutrients it gave me. Too soon I had finished my prized meal, growling intentionally at the man before me.

"More, I want MORE!" I screeched at the top of my voice, my eyes becoming ferrel with blood lust. This did not faze him one bit to be honest he laughed at my monstrous nature. He smiled at me his grin looking madder than anything Myrnin had ever giving me.

"Oh my child, you will have more I promise you. You will have the whole world as your feast and the cries of humanity as music to your meal. We will rule the world, having nothing stand in our way and only to be strengthened by our rage for this darked pit they call a town. We will have our enemies at our feet and make them live in a place even hell is terrified of" he said before standing right in front of me with a huge grin. My blood lust was slowly fading as he put his arms around me.

Before he bent down and pressed his lips to mine…


End file.
